Sunny With a Chance of
by SunshineGirl2500
Summary: A new student comes to WMHS and doesn't know what to do with herself in this huge new school. She doesn't really fit in with other kids and she feels alone in the world that is until a certain other Asian comes to her rescue with glee. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Stormy skies clearing up late afternoon

Sunny Skye Lee stood in front of her new school in fear. She had gone to a small art school for most of her life so a new public school was a big step for her. She had no idea of how adjust to a new place. She had grown up in D.C. and had never really had any friends despite going to a small school. People around her seemed to steer clear of her without ever trying to talk to her. She tried not to let it bother her, but sometimes she felt so alone all she wanted to do was cry. Her father told her many times to ignore the other, but she couldn't help but wish for friends. She did admit she was different from most kids, but that didn't make her a freak did it? The thing about Sunny is that she looked like a girl stuck in the sixties. She wore a blue shirt with small puffed sleeves and was almost long enough to be a dress. She wore ripped jeans with peace signs painted on with flowers too. She had lots of bangle bracelets and bracelets she made herself. She had long brown hair and brown eyes with a white flower barrette. She was no taller than five two or so and she was of Asian descent. She had fallen in love with music and started playing piano and guitar when she was five. She brought her guitar to school that day in case she was ever alone in the day. She took a deep breath and went inside. She looked around and the hall alone was huge and she saw hundreds of kids pushing each other to get by. She clenched her fists in reluctance and made her way past the crowd. She was so much smaller than everybody there she had a hard time dodging the pushes and shoves. She looked at her schedule to see whish locker was hers. Locker 271 was hers, but where in the school was it? She looked around nervously and only saw lockers 131-140, but nothing close to 200. Suddenly a hard impact came from behind her and pushed her out of the way. She slammed into the locker face first and dropped all of her books and papers. She looked up and an older student was glaring down at her,

"Get out of the way, freshman. You're like a lost puppy." The student said angrily and kept walking. Sunny just sighed and reached for her books. What a bad way to start the year off. She looked around for her science book, but she couldn't find it anywhere. Suddenly it appeared in front of her. She looked up and saw a boy standing there with her book.

"T-thank you." She said nervously.

"No problem, kid." He said with a smile. She seemed intimidated by everything around her. She gently took the book from the boy's hand and placed it back in her arms. The boy was Asian and he had a football in his hands too. She got up from the floor and almost sprinted the other way.

"Bye." She said as she took off without another glance at the boy who had helped her. The boy looked after her. She must have been new or she might not be so scared. He looked down at the ground and saw a calculator. He picked it up and read the name,

_Sunny Lee _

_1991 Wynncrest Avenue at The Waverly Café _

He looked around, but the girl was pretty fast. She was nowhere in sight. He put the calculator in his bag and decided to find her after school to give it back to her. He had to admit she had a different sense of style, but she had one she knew she liked so at least she knows what she wants.

What a horrible way to start her life at her new school. First she got plowed over by an upper classman, but then she totally embarrassed herself in front of that other boy. She was blushing a deep shade of red that she wished she could get rid of. Suddenly she reached locker 271. She tried the combination and it failed. She tried it again and it failed one more. She knew she only had a few minutes until class, so as a Hail Mary pass she kicked the door with all her might, and it flew open. Only it flew open and hit her in the face making her stumble backwards. She rubbed her face gently to try to make it feel better. That hurt more than expected. She took her hand down from where she was holding her face and saw blood all over it. She took out her locker mirror and saw she had a bloody nose. How could a locker do this? She also had a slight bruise developing on her right eye. This was the worst way to hurt yourself in high school. She held her already bloody hand on her nose and placed her books back in her locker and took off to her first class. Her first class was algebra 2/trig with sophomores, because she had been a little advanced in math. This was going to be the most humiliating way to go into class in the world. Sunny opened the door and sat in the back where the other students didn't watch her. She looked down at her books to see there was a drop of blood on the cover. She heard the clapping of hands and saw her teacher smiling bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Alright class, I have a very special announcement!" the man said.

"Hit us with it teach!" a boy yelled.

"Very well, we have a new student, but not just any student we have a freshman in a sophomore class!" the teacher explained happily. "Would you like to come up front and introduce yourself?" Sunny shook her head violently. "C'mon, up you go." Sunny kept her head down at the ground,

"I'm Sunny Lee, I'm glad to be here." She said quickly.

"Come now look up-" the teacher looked at Sunny's face and gasped. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" he grabbed a few Kleenex off of his desk and made her press them t her nose.

"I…" Sunny started.

"Never mind, dear, just say something next time." He said. "Could someone take Miss Lee to the nurse's office?" he asked the class. When the whole class raised their hands to get out of class he chose the one who was off daydreaming, "Mike Chang glad you volunteered." Mike came out of his daydream and nodded. He came up front,

"Follow me." he said to the freshman. She nodded and went after him. They got out of the class and Sunny was a bit relieved, but also nervous to be with the same guy who helped her earlier.

"I'm sorry you have to help me again." Sunny almost whispered.

"No big deal. I saw that guy push ya over, so I couldn't let it slide." Mike said with a charming smile. Sunny was glad her bloody hand and Kleenex was in front of her face or he would have seen her blushing.

"My name's Sunny…but you probably heard me in class, sorry, I can be repetitive a lot and I-" she babbled on.

"Hey calm down I don't mind, I was going to say my name, but you probably heard the Mr. Ridley say it already. Mike Chang, nice to meet you." He said. Sunny hoped she would get to know Mike over the years, but he was a sophomore and she was a freshman, he probably had better things to do than spend time with her.

He dropped her off at the nurse's office and headed back to class. He thought this new girl was clumsy in a cute bunny rabbit way. He smiled at the sight if her babbling and being nervous with a bloody nose she was trying to hide. Then he remembered her calculator.

"Damn it, I could've given that to her now. Now I'll have to go to this Waverly Café place." he said as he walked back. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing."


	2. Winds of change are coming in

Sunny could not describe the wave of relief she felt when she heard that bell go off for the end of the day. She gathered her books together and almost ran out of the classroom. She refused to go to her locker and get hit in the face with it to cause more embarrassment for herself. She had completely humiliated herself in front of that Mike boy and that was enough for one day. Although it took her some time, Sunny eventually found the exit of the gigantic school. She was happy for the first time in the day because her home was not far away so she could walk home. Since she could walk home, she wouldn't have to wait for her father and spend more time at school. Her father owned a small restaurant he named Waverly Café and their home was right next door to the establishment, so occasionally she would work there. Over the summer Sunny and her father moved and he got the business together and started it up and she took shifts to give him a break. She wasn't thrilled about moving, and now that she experienced school in Ohio, she knew she didn't want to be there at all. She arrived at The Waverly Café in no time, but when she pulled the handle it was locked. Her father had probably gone off to buy some more ingredients or something. She sighed and sat on the concrete steps. She looked to her right and to her left and pulled out her guitar. She began to strum the delicate strings and sung softly to herself, a song from one of her favorite musicals,

_I met a boy called Frank Mills  
On September twelfth right here  
In front of the Waverly  
But unfortunately  
I lost his address_

He was last seen with his friend,  
A drummer, he resembles George Harrison of the Beatles  
But he wears his hair  
Tied in a small bow at the back

I love him but it embarrasses me  
To walk down the street with him  
He lives in Brooklyn somewhere  
And wears this white crash helmet

He has gold chains on his leather jacket  
And on the back is written the names  
Mary  
And Mom  
And Hell's Angels

I would gratefully  
Appreciate it if you see him tell him  
I'm in the park with my girlfriend  
And please

Tell him Angela and I  
Don't want the two dollars back  
Just him

Mike listened to her Sunny's soft and gentle voice fill his ears. It was some of the best singing he had heard, aside from Rachel, but Sunny's voice seemed so pure and simple and filled with the right emotion. Mike had been listening because he had followed Sunny all the way to the café. As much of a stalker that made him, he needed to give her calculator back or she'd be spending another one-hundred dollars on a graphing calculator. He tried to get her right after school, but she bolted out of the building as if her life depended on it. She may have been almost half his size, but she was quick. When he first met her he thought was was clumsy in a good way, but she didn't seem to have any luck in the social department. He went back to listening to the girl's beautiful voice. She could not sing so well and not have some sort of training or class of some sort. The song ended and he revealed himself from the corner he was listening from. Sunny's head snapped up to where a shadow covered her. She recognized the boy from class and she turned bright red.

"Hey, your name's Sunny, right?" Mike asked wanting to start a conversation.

"Y-yeah I-um you didn't just hear me just now did you?" Sunny asked with a stutter. She never sang in front of people. She couldn't handle big audiences alone.

"What, your singing? Oh yeah I heard." Mike said simply with a nod. You could've mistaken Sunny's face for a tomato at that point.

"Oh…well…that's embarrassing." Sunny said with a nervous laugh.

"No, no, no you were actually really good! I enjoyed listening, but I actually came to return this." Mike said reaching into his backpack. He held out the calculator to her.

"Oh, thanks…thanks so much, that was nice of you to return this, I would have had to do my math homework without a calculator and I would be really freaked out and I…I'm babbling again." Sunny said nervously. She was never really good at talking to people.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry if I seem like a stalker, but I tried to catch you after school, but you were too quick for me to find." Mike said trying to loosen the tension.

"Well, I had to get here so my dad could go home and take a break. I usually help out with dinner shifts." Sunny calmed down a little bit.

"You work here?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, my dad owns the place." Sunny said not trying to sound like a snob.

"Cool...have you, by any chance, heard of glee club?" mike asked not succeeding at being discreet. Sunny shook her head. She didn't know that McKinley was even interested in the arts of any type, "Well, glee is group of kids at school and we perform shows and songs and dance routines. It's a lot of fun and the people are usually pretty cool."

"Oh, really; seems like you have a lot of fun being a part of it." Sunny said not getting the message Mike was trying to get through.

"You know, with a voice like yours you're a shoe in for the group." Mike said as persuasively as he possibly could.

"What- I don't think so! I can't sing that well and I probably wouldn't fit in with you guys. I couldn't; I faint at the thought of large audiences and I lose my voice when I even try to sing in front of people and I-" Mike interrupted her

"I heard how well you can sing. C'mon kid, all you have to do is sing like that for Mr. Schue and you're in." Mike said. He wanted this girl to get some friends.

"The Spanish teacher?" Sunny asked Mike nodded, "I don't know; I'm not much of a dancer." Sunny said playing with her hair.

"The choreography isn't that hard. Even Finn Hudson can pull it off." Mike said with a charming smile. Sunny didn't seem to know what to say.

"If I joined, I would only be causing trouble for the group. I would bring them down." Sunny said trying not to let herself get closer to people and let them down.

"Well…I can't force you to join, but if you even audition at all, I'll get you a free ticket to one of the football games." Mike tried to bribe her.

"Even if I did audition, I wouldn't let you spend money on me." Sunny joked.

"They're only three dollars a student, so it wouldn't be that big a deal." Mike rubbed off the price. Sunny shook her head in defeat,

"I'll think about it." Sunny said, "No promises."

"No promise, no ticket." Mike teased. He seemed to really have a connection to the girl in no time at all. What could he say; he's just quite the charmer.

"Sunny, who is this…a friend?" a voice asked. Mike turned to see an older man with a smile on his face. Sunny went up to him,

"Dad, this is Mike Chang he's from school." Sunny introduced them. Mike held out his hand,

"Nice to meet you sir." He said politely

"Nice to meet you too," the man said taking Mike's hand; shaking it warmly, "Isn't that nice, finally a friend!" Sunny's dad unlocked the door. Sunny nodded and turned to Mike who was mouthing the words

'Audition for glee!' Sunny motioned for him to stop before her dad turned around, when he didn't she widened her eyes and said aloud,

"I said I'll think about it!" her father turned to her confused,

"Think about what?" he asked,

"Nothing, I think I smell something burning." She made up to get her father to go,

"Oh, my casserole!" he shouted running in. By the time Sunny turned to see if Mike had stopped, she saw he had somehow bolted away. She shook her head. There was no way she was going to audition for that glee club.

**The next day:**

"Hi…I'm Sunny Lee and…I'd like to audition for glee club."

**AN: Please review, but no flames please! Flames will make me cry****! Sunny may be a bit of a Mary-Sue, but I'll work on trying to get her to get some more confidence and start to be a little less pathetic. Please keep reading, I beg you! **


	3. Cloudy skies clearing into a Sunny day

"Hi…I'm Sunny Lee and…I'd like to audition for glee club." Sunny told her Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester. She didn't know how it had come to this. She told herself over and over again she would not audition yet here she was asking to be a part of glee club. Either she was a push over or Mike Chang was really good at persuading people. Mr. Schuster smiled with a bit of a chuckle,

"I've got to say, Sunny, I never thought you'd try out. Yesterday you were in the back of class taking notes and answering questions, but not talking to anybody else. Why the sudden change in character?" Mr. Schuster asked the seemingly timid student.

"I thought that…maybe glee would help me meet people." She made up. Truth be told she wanted to audition ever since Mike mentioned it to her.

"Well, we'd love to have you. Can you make an audition tomorrow after school?" Mr. Schuester asked. Sunny nodded, wishing it wouldn't have been scheduled so soon. "Great, can't wait to hear you sing." Sunny turned to exit slowly. Her heart was racing about a mile a minute and would stay that way until the audition was over. She was in for a restless night again.

The bell rang for lunch and all of the students flooded out of their classrooms to rush for the cafeteria since it was pizza day. Sunny only brought lunch, so she was in no hurry to get there. She figured she'd be left to sit alone again; yesterday she sat alone in the halls because she was too nervous to be embarrassed by sitting at a huge table alone. Sunny had only been at the school for two days, she had managed to embarrass herself enough for such a short time. She gently opened her locker, this time without it slamming into her face. She grabbed her small brown paper bag, filled with her lunch. She slowly walked down the halls that were now empty for lunch. It would be nice if she had someone to sit with, sure Mike was there, but he had football friends to sit with. Sunny sighed and turned the corner nearing the cafeteria, but she felt something connect with her shins making her stagger backwards and landing on her behind. She looked up with a slight blush and got up,

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was daydreaming like I always do and then I ran into you." Sunny said to the person she had run into. It was a boy with glasses and he was in a wheelchair. He adjusted his glasses and smiled,

"No need for apologies, I wasn't aware of my surroundings either." He said looking up at her.

"My name's Sunny Lee." Sunny said almost a little too enthusiastically. This could be a chance to make friends with somebody. She held out her hand to him. The boy reached out his gloved hand to shake,

"I'm Artie, Artie Abrams." He introduced himself. Sunny smiled,

"Well, I guess I better go." Sunny started off.

"Wait, are you new here? I haven't seen you around." Artie asked keeping her from walking away. Sunny nodded,

"Yes, I just moved here over the summer. I'm still trying to get my bearings." She said

"Well, if you're not doing anything at lunch today, would you want to sit with me and my friend Tina?" Artie asked. He knew what it was like to sit alone. He didn't want anybody else to feel like that.

"Yes, I'd like that- I'd like that very much." Sunny said smiling brightly. She was invited to go sit with someone she met at school from being a klutz. She had never been invited to sit with anyone before.

"Great, just wait here and I'll be right back with Tina." Artie told her. He wheeled off and returned within a few minute's time. Sunny was amazed at how fast he was for a boy in a wheelchair. "Sunny, this is my friend Tina Cohen-Chang." Sunny shook Tina's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Sunny told the other Asian.

"You too" Tina said smiling. "And for the record, I'm not related to Mike Chang if you're wondering." Sunny smiled. She had mentally asked that.

"Let's go before all the table's are taken." Artie said wheeling off in front of the two girls. They followed close behind and found an empty table. Sunny sat next to Tina and opened her bag. It had a turkey sandwich, an apple, and a water bottle.

"So, Sunny, so you like school so far?" Tina asked the new student.

"Well, I'm not completely sure yet. I haven't really done much around here so I can't really tell." Sunny answered taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm sure you'll find something that you like around here eventually, I did." Artie said reassuringly. The three kids made good conversation, much to Sunny's luck, and they seemed to get along together pretty well. Eventually some others joined them, so by the middle of lunch Sunny knew Artie, Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes. Kurt certainly had a sense of fashion and Mercedes really had sass. Sunny really enjoyed meeting these people, she felt like she finally belonged to a group even if it was only for a day.

"Sunny, you need to let me and Mercedes shop for you next time you go out, you look like a hippie." Kurt said after analyzing Sunny's style. Sunny looked down at her shirt then back at Kurt,

"Well, if you really want to-" Sunny started

"C'mon Kurt let the girl wear what she wants, she looks fine." Mercedes said to her fashionable friend. "Although, I would like to see a sweater I found at the mall on you." Mercedes said turning back to Sunny. Suddenly a girl dressed like a grade school came up to the table,

"Guys we have glee news!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, Rachel, how nice to see you again," Kurt said clearly unhappy to see this girl again.

"What's the news hot mama, spill it?" Mercedes asked wanting to get to the point of all this.

"We've got a new audition for New Directions." Rachel said as if it were the news of the apocalypse.

"Wow, so kids want to join glee! What a predicament!" Kurt said sarcastically.

"This may seem like a joke to all of you, but the truth is that this person could throw off the whole dynamic of our club." Rachel said.

"What dynamic? The fact we actually have someone who wants to join glee is a good thing." Tina said.

"Yeah, when's the last time someone wanted to be in glee with us losers." Artie asked.

"I heard she's really shy and her name is S-" Sunny stood up and shouted

"Oh look at the time! Gotta run, see ya." She said as she bolted off to the opposite side of the room from the table.

"What was that all about?" Tina asked Artie.

"As I was saying, the person's name is Sunny." Rachel said. The four kids at the table looked at each other. The girl they just spent lunch with was auditioning for glee.

"She's auditioning? She doesn't seem like dancing, singing material." Mercedes said.

"Well I don't seem like I belong in glee." Artie defended.

"You have a point, but Sunny is soft spoken and she doesn't seem to talk a lot, but when she does I must admit she is quite humorous." Kurt said about the new student.

"What? You mean that girl who ran off was Sunny?" Rachel asked. The group nodded, "She doesn't have star's presence, but who knows what could become of her?" the four students shrugged. The bell rung for the five minute warning for class and they packed up and left.

Sunny stood on the stage in the auditorium literally freaking out in her head. She felt like she was not ready. She felt herself trembling. The wait for the piano to start playing felt like hours. So many things flashed through her head. What is Rachel was right and she threw off the dynamic of the club completely? What if she got a solo and couldn't sing it well enough? All of the questions started with 'what if' and each one made her more nervous than the other. Before she knew it the cue for her to sing came and she opened her mouth,

_Breathe_

_This is my street  
I smile at the faces I've known all my life  
They regard me with pride  
And everyone's sweet  
They say, "You're going places!"  
So how can I say that while I was away, I had so much to hide!  
Hey guys, it's me!  
The biggest disappointment you know  
The kid couldn't hack it, she's back and she's walkin real slow  
Welcome home  
Just breathe_

_As the radio plays old forgotten boleros  
I think of the days when this city was mine  
I remember the praise  
Ay, te adoro, te quiero  
The neighborhood waved, and said  
Nina, be brave, and you're gonna be fine  
And maybe it's me,  
But it all seems like lifetimes ago.  
So what do I say to these faces that I used to know?  
"Hey, I'm home?"_

_I got every scholarship  
Saved every dollar  
The first to go to college  
How do I tell them why  
I'm coming back home  
With my eyes on the horizon  
Just me and the GWB,  
Asking 'Gee Nina, what'll you be?'  
Straighten the spine  
Smile for the neighbors  
Everything's fine  
Everything's cool  
The standard reply  
"Lots of tests, lots of papers"  
Smile, wave goodbye  
And pray to the sky, Oh, God  
And what will my parents say?_

Can I go in there and say  
"I know that I'm letting you down..."  
Just breathe...

Sunny's soft, sweet voice filled the room. Who knew she could belt like that? Sunny looked around the auditorium, nervously waiting for Mr. Schuester to let her go. He leaned over to the microphone.

"Great job Sunny. I'm impressed." He told her smiling widely. Sunny couldn't contain her smile, "Come to rehearsal tomorrow after school at three thirty." Sunny let out a little giggle of joy and said,

"Thank you Mr. Schuester." She ran out with a skip in her step. Right as she was outside the door she ran into somebody. Today was not her day; this was the second time in less than a few hours. She looked up to see Mike. He handed Sunny a ticket to the football game the next day at five, right after glee rehearsal.

"I'll see you at the game and at rehearsal." He said with a smile and walked off.

**AN: Okay, so now Sunny gets to go to a football game and she has a few friends now! She's getting less timid! I forgot to mention last time that the song in the last chapter was "Frank Mills" from the Musical 'HAIR' and the song in this chapter is "Breathe" from the musical 'In the Heights' and yes it is partly in Spanish. Reason one I used it is I thought that Sunny needed to breathe to calm down and reason two is Harry Shum Jr. aka Mike Chang speaks Spanish before English and Chinese so I thought I'd honor that too! Review!**


	4. Beautiful sunset for a beautiful day

"Okay kids, we have a new member joining glee club today. Now, I want you all to welcome her and make her feel at home, okay." Mr. Schuester told the group of students that sat in front of him in the choir room. "Okay, this is Sunny Lee." Mr. Schuster introduced the girl to the class. She gave a small wave as Kurt and Mercedes waved back. "Sunny, do you have anything you want to say?"

"Um, well, I'm happy to be here and thankful I was let into the club at all."Sunny said nervously.

"Why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselves and one thing about us?" Mr. Schuster suggested. The club nodded,

"The name's Puck and I am a stud." The mow hawked kid said flexing his muscles. Next a tall boy with brownish hair,

"I'm Finn Hudson and I like video games." Finn said not knowing what else to say about himself. He wasn't that interesting and there wasn't that much to say about him.

"I'm Kurt Hummel; I know everything about fashion. For instance your petite frame allows almost any shirt to become a dress and all of your jeans are ragged, stained, or too big, hence the reason you should let me find something for you next time or at least let me explore your closet and let me advise you." The effeminate boy said analyzing Sunny's style once again.

"I'm Mercedes Jones and anything you give me, I'll add my chocolate thunder." The proud and sassy girl said. Sunny admired her confidence.

"I'm Santana Lopez, I'm a cheerio." Was all the Latina said. She didn't seem to want to talk to anyone, but the blonde girl wearing the same outfit as her.

"I'm Brittany…I'm pretty sure my cat lit my kitchen on fire." She said distantly. Sunny had no comment on this particular cheerio.

"I'm Tina, we met at lunch, and I'm glad we have another other Asian." The Goth said gesturing to Mike who frowned, but only slightly after getting used to the nickname.

"I'm Artie, I may be in a wheelchair, but I can dance pretty well anyways." The boy said making it clear he could still be of use to the group.

"I'm Matt Rutherford, I'm just a football player." The African boy said quietly.

"HI, I'm Mike. Mike Chang, I'm number twenty-eight on the football team." Mike said secretly telling her who to watch for in the game that night.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm the ex-head cheerleader of the cheerios." The blonde said. Sunny thought she was gorgeous, but she didn't seem completely sure of being in glee still.

"I'm Rachel Berry, a soon to be star, I have been doing competitive work since the age of two, dancing from three months old, singing from two months old, acting on stage at three years old, I update my myspace page everyday to keep my talent alive, I am probably one of the more likely people you'll catch on Broadway one day, my singing range is from-"

"Rachel, I said one thing- not one-thousand." Mr. Schuester said

"Mr. Schuester, I need to make sure that my fellow glee club members are familiar with my work." Rachel said. She sure liked the spot light.

"You'll have time to tell Sunny later. Now, I want to get down to business. I have here in my hands a song from the world renowned musical HAIR!" Mr. Schuster said handing out the sheet music.

"Mr. Schuster, the last time we did a song from HAIR it didn't blow over so well with those deaf kids." Artie said uncertain about the choice of music.

"This is different, a song that's softer. It looks into deeper meanings of the war and why they stood up to the government." Mr. Schuster said excited.

"What is so great about HAIR that makes it world renowned?" Santana asked. She had never heard much from HAIR aside from their mash-up.

"It was the first Broadway musical with an integrated cast; that was a big deal. It also made a huge statement about the Vietnamese war at the time. Most of the lines in the show are for shock value, yet they do carry an accurate message." Sunny said mindlessly. She loved the musical since she was very young.

"Very good, Sunny, that's exactly it! Now, there is a male and a female solo in this so I'd like-" Mr. Schuester was interrupted by Rachel standing poised and ready to sing.

"Mr. Schuster, I would be happy to contribute my voice for the female lead in this song as I often do." Rachel said walking to stand next to him. Sunny looked around the room. Mercedes rolled her eyes and Kurt did the same, but everybody else seemed to be expecting her to get the solo.

"Actually, Rachel, this song is going to be used for invitational's this year and you have plenty of songs you sing then, so I was going to give the female solo to Sunny." Mr. Schuester said. Sunny's eyes shot up from the sheet music to where Mr. Schuster was standing.

"All right," Mike whispered to her, "It's not often someone beats Rachel out for a solo."

"Mr. Schuester, is it really wise to give a strenuous solo, such as this, to a new member who hasn't even proven herself yet?" Rachel asked clearly upset she didn't get to sing the song.

"I'm sure Sunny can handle it. Sunny you want to come show us what you've got, you too Finn you've got the male solo?" Mr. Schuester gestured for them to come down and Rachel to sit down. Finn stood up and trotted down, but Sunny slowly walked to the center, praying her voice would be there when she tried to sing. The music started up and she thanked the lord that Finn sung first **(an: The stuff in parenthesis is the backup, which is the rest of the kids.)**,

Finn sang:

_We starve-look  
At one another  
Short of breath  
Walking proudly in our winter coats  
Wearing smells from laboratories  
Facing a dying nation  
Of moving paper fantasy  
Listening for the new told lies  
With supreme visions of lonely tunes  
somewhere  
Inside something there is a rush of  
Greatness  
Who knows what stands in front of  
Our lives  
I fashion my future on films in space  
Silence  
Tells me secretly  
Everything  
Everything  
Manchester England England  
Manchester England England  
(Eyes look your last)  
Across the Atlantic Sea  
(Arms take your last  
embrace)  
And I'm a genius genius  
(And lips oh you the  
doors of breath)  
I believe in God  
(Seal with a righteous kiss)  
And I believe that God believes in Claude  
(Seal with a righteous kiss)  
That's me, that's me, that's me  
(The rest is silence,  
The rest is silence,  
The rest is silence)_

Much to Sunny's delight her sweet voice was there when she sang:

_We starve-look  
At one another  
Short of breath  
Walking proudly in our winter coats  
Wearing smells from laboratories  
_

Mercedes and Santana joined in harmonizing, making the beauty of the song flow through the room:

_Facing a dying nation  
Of moving paper fantasy  
Listening for the new told lies  
With supreme visions of lonely tunes  
_

The rest of the kids joined in and the power of the song ran through all of them and moved each person:

_Singing our space songs on a spider web sitar  
Life is around you and in you  
Answer for Timothy Leary, dearie_

Let the sunshine  
Let the sunshine in  
The sunshine in  
Let the sunshine  
Let the sunshine in  
The sunshine in  
Let the sunshine  
Let the sunshine in  
The sun shine in..

Their voices faded and the song ended. Mr. Schuester clapped with a huge grin on his face. "Sunny, you've got it down cold already and it was the first run."

"Thank you Mr. Schue." She said blushing a bit.

"Damn girl, you've got a set of pipes on you." Mercedes said utterly surprised.

"I didn't quite expect that kind of voice." Finn said impressed.

"Thanks, but it wasn't that great." Sunny said not wanting to take advantage of their kind words.

"Sunny, you can really sing. Be confident in your talent." Mr. Schuester said

"I knew it all along." Mike whispered to her.

"I did happen to notice a lack of breathing in the middle." Rachel said not wanting to admit Sunny had a voice.

"Lay off sugar queen, Sunny's got a voice and you're probably intimidated." Mercedes defended. She hated it when Rachel got snobby like this every day.

"Okay, okay that's enough arguing for today ladies." Mr. Schuester said keeping a fight from starting. The kids went back to their seats silently. "Before we go I also have an announcement and assignment for our invitational too. Along with 'Let the Sunshine' we need to perform a duet. So I'm going to read off the couples. They are: Rachel and Puck, Mercedes and Kurt, Finn and Quinn, Artie and Tina, Brittany and Matt, Santana and Jacob, and Mike and Sunny." Sunny looked up a bit surprised and nervous,

"Who and who?" she asked hoping she heard wrong. She knew that if she sung with Mike her voice would surely be gone when they performed.

"You and Mike." Mr. Schuester repeated not noticing her nervousness. Artie raised his hand,

"Mr. Schue do we have to do a ballad?" the boy asked.

"Good question Artie, no you do not. The song itself doesn't have to be a duet; you can make a song that is originally for one person into a duet." He answered. The clock struck five and all of the students went out of the room to the football field. Mercedes and Kurt drug Sunny with them to watch. On the way out of the choir room Mike mouth 'number twenty-eight' so she would know who to look for. Sunny almost blushed. 

**AN: So I added Jacob Ben Israel just so I would have an even number to pair people with, sorry. I feel really bad for Santana. The song for this chapter is obviously 'Let the Sunshine' from "HAIR" so I hope you liked it. **


	5. Wonderful weekend for celebrating

There are texts in this chapter so _italics _is Mike and **bold **is Sunny

At the football game the Titans were losing once again. Sunny remained positive, but Kurt and Mercedes rolled their eyes at their new naïve friend. The score was eight to nothing and it was the fourth quarter. There was no hope for any of them. Sunny sighed as she sat down next to Kurt from cheering for the team.

"I'm sure that next game they'll get it." Sunny said with as much a smile she could muster. Kurt put a hand on her shoulder,

"One thing you have to learn about the football team is they suck." Kurt told her simply

"It's only one game." Sunny said

"Yeah, one game out of five they've played and they lost all of the others too." Mercedes said with a snicker, "What I don't get is why they're so popular if they keep losing."

"You see Mercedes one thing about all high schools is that the football team and cheerleaders are always the top of the popularity food chain , you listen too Sunny you'll need to know this, no matter how much they suck they'll always be popular because they play 'tough' sports." Kurt explained in detail. "Another thing about them is that they can do whatever they want and not get in trouble, such as slushy facials and wedgies."

"So…everyone on the football team is a bully?" Sunny asked a bit scared

"With the exception of the ones in glee" Kurt added.

"Oh" Sunny whispered. She was thankful Mike, Matt, Finn, and Puck weren't like that. Well then again she still had her doubts about Puck. She turned her attention back to the game and saw number twenty-eight with the ball. She watched intently hoping he wouldn't get tackled too hard. Sunny saw Mike throw the ball across the field and saw who she thought was Puck catch it and run to the other side, making the first six points of the night. The crowd went crazy; even though they wouldn't win they made a comeback. Sunny clapped her hands with a smile, the team wasn't totally hopeless. Just a bit later another team member scored a field goal, adding another point to make the score eight to seven. Then the buzzer rang for the end of the game. To tell the truth, that was a good game for WMHS. Kurt and Mercedes bid Sunny goodbye, while she stepped down the bleachers to find Mike. When he caught sight of her he waved,

"Hey, Sunny, did you enjoy the game?" he asked as he took off his helmet revealing his major helmet hair. Sunny burst out laughing, unable to control herself. Mike raised an eyebrow at her, "What? What's so funny?" he asked.

"Y-your hair!" she said through her laughs. Mike put his hand on his head and flattened out his hair,

"Oh, very funny, let's all laugh at Mike's hair." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Sunny actually thought he was serious.

"Cool it, I was just kidding." He told her.

"Oh…" Sunny said embarrassed she was so upset over a harmless joke. "Well, that was a good game. I was told you guys weren't that great?"

"Well, we're not that great, in fact we suck." Mike said smiling at their humility.

"I see, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sunny told him walking away.

"Wait, you're walking home?" Mike asked

"Yeah, I only live a few minutes away." Sunny told him pointing in the direction of her house.

"Is anyone going with you?" he asked the girl

"No…should there be?" Sunny asked confused

"Well, you never know. There are a few freaks in Lima, not that there are that many, but you know…you never know." Mike ranted trying to explain the dangers of walking alone without making it sound scary.

"What are you saying exactly?" Sunny asked again, he wasn't making that much sense.

"Maybe you should have someone walking with you, just to be safe." Mike told her with a sigh.

"It's not that far, I think I'll be fine." Sunny said with a small smile.

"I think I'll walk you home just to be safe, you never know what could happen." Mike said walking towards her.

"Well, I guess if you want to, I don't mind." Sunny said starting off towards her house. Mike followed closely.

The trip back to Sunny's house wasn't that long, but it was a nice night. Mike and Sunny were quick friends and Sunny was thankful that she had better luck at WMHS,

"So have you had fun at school?" Mike asked trying to make the walk less silent.

"Well, it's only been two days so I'm not completely sure, but I think I'll like it here. I've got more friends here than before. Mercedes and Kurt seem to like me." Sunny said looking at the stars.

"What're you looking at?" Mike asked looking up

"The stars, every night I like to look at them, even if it's only for few minutes. I don't know why, but I just like staring at them." Sunny told him. Mike looked back down at her, "Do you know any of the constellations?"

"No…well I know their names, but I don't know how to spot them." Mike told her looking back up. The stars just looked like dots in the sky to him; he never really took the time to look at them.

"Look, there's the little dipper, the big dipper, and I'm pretty sure that's Draco meaning the Dragon." Sunny said pointing to each one. Mike looked around at the stars, still not completely seeing the images; maybe he'd ask her to show him more later. Before they knew it, the two made it to Sunny's house. Mike said goodbye and left for his own house which wasn't that far.

The next day right at the lunch bell, for the first time Sunny was happy to hear it. She actually had someone to sit with this time. She got her lunch from her locker and started walking to the cafeteria, but two people came up behind her linking her arms with theirs. She looked to both side and of course it would be Kurt and Mercedes,

"In light of your first weekend here in Lima, Mercedes and myself have decided to take you to the mall to celebrate." Kurt told her with a small smirk that was almost ominous.

"Well, I don't think that there's anything to celebrate." Sunny said timidly.

"C'mon girl, Kurt and me will buy you whatever Kurt says looks good." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Oh, no I couldn't ask you to pay for anything, I can pay, but-" Sunny was interrupted.

"Nonsense, we're taking you to the mall and we're going to find you something." Kurt told her determined to spice up the girl's fashion with his own personal touch.

"Well…alright, but I'm buying lunch for all of us." Sunny said trying to make it as fair as they'd let her,

"It's a deal." Kurt said leading her to the cafeteria. "Well head out tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp, well be there by approximately ten thirty and then…" Kurt trailed off looking at Mercedes,

"We shop 'til we drop." She finished with a smile. Sunny sighed in defeat; she should've known that they wouldn't let her out of shopping with them.

Later that same day, Mike chased her down to talk about their glee project. They needed to be ready by the week before invitationals which wasn't that far,

"Hey, Sunny, I was wondering, when do you want to work on our duet?" he asked. Sunny almost forgot about that.

"Well, Kurt and Mercedes are taking me to the mall tomorrow; we'll probably be done by a little after lunch." Sunny told him,

"Here, I'll give you my number then you give me yours and you can just text me or I'll text you when you're about done." Mike told her. She handed the boy her phone and he put his number in and she put hers in his phone. "So just text me or I'll text you and I'll see you at the mall." Mike said walking off. Sunny walked off looking at her phone; he put himself in as "Mike 'Other Asian' Chang" Sunny couldn't help but smile at this as she walked out of the building.

The next day, thankfully Saturday, Sunny woke up early like she usually did waiting for the call from Kurt and or Mercedes. She asked her dad for money to pay for all their lunches. He gave her about forty dollars to pay for it. Around ten o'clock she was starting to worry, Kurt hadn't called yet, but then she heard a car horn. She looked out her window and saw Kurt's car. She made her way downstairs and hopped in Kurt's car. They made it to the mall exactly at the time Kurt predicted and went in. Kurt and Mercedes literally drug the poor girl to every store they passed. So far Kurt had paid for a dress from Earthbound, a shirt and skirt from American Eagle, and pants and a shirt from A'Gaci. Kurt didn't mind spending money as long as Sunny looked good in whatever he got her. Sunny tried to get him to stop paying for everything, but he tuned her out around the second store. When lunch came around the food court was open and whatever Kurt and Mercedes wanted sunny paid for it. Surprisingly the meals didn't cost all that much, so that made Sunny feel all the more guilty about letting Kurt pay for everything. After their lunch they drug Sunny to yet another store. Suddenly Sunny felt something vibrate in her pocket. She looked at her phone and saw it was from Mike,

_Hey, I'm at the mall. Where r u?_

**I'm in Abercrombie **

_You actually shop there? LOL!_

**NO! Kurt and Mercedes are making me**

_Juz jk, I'll c u there._

Sunny closed her phone and waited for Kurt to be done looking through the accessories. Mercedes was looking at the hats and bracelets. The two came toward Sunny with either a belt or a hat, but a voice stopped them.

"Mind if I steal her away from you?" the two friends looked up and saw Mike standing at the door. Mike walked towards the trio with his hands in his pockets,

"No not at all, I'll drop these bags off at your house Sunny." Kurt told her grabbing the bags from her hands.

"Thanks Kurt, I owe you so much." Sunny said

"Just making you look good is enough for me." Kurt said with a smile. Mike led Sunny out of the store quickly. Kurt and Mercedes gave each other a smile after looking at Mike and Sunny walking away together.

When the two stepped out of the store mike let out a fake gasp for breath. Sunny smiled at his drama,

"Having a little trouble?" Sunny asked

"Sorry, that place just has such a…potent smell." Mike joked. The perfume and cologne must have been a bit overwhelming to him.

"So, are we going back to my house?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah, but first let me take you somewhere." Mike said taking her hand and leading her somewhere else in the mall.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked

"You'll see." He said with a mysterious grin.

**A/N: So where is Mike taking Sunny? What song are they going to do for their duet? Why are Kurt and Mercedes smiling? Too many questions! : )**


	6. Clear skies with light showers

Mike tugged on Sunny's arm along so she was just behind him. His mysterious grin wasn't fading which somewhat worried Sunny. Mike led her to the escalator and looked over the edge. Sunny stood far from the side. Mike turned to her,

"Sunny, you're clinging to the side of the escalator loosen up." Mike told her with a smile. Sunny smiled back,

"Sorry, I'm deathly afraid of heights. Ever since I was pushed of the playground as a kid I haven't been able to stand looking over the edges of high places." Sunny replied blushing.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, I'm afraid of statue owls." Mike said. Sunny gave him a look, "What? Their eyes look like they're staring into your soul!" Mike said defensively. Sunny giggled at his reasoning,

"Like you said; nothing to be ashamed of." Sunny said. The two got off the escalator and Mike started to pull Sunny behind him again, "Where are you taking me! Just tell me!"

"Patience is a virtue!" Mike told her. Sunny rolled her eyes. Mike came to a sudden stop and Sunny bumped into him. "Slow down!" Mike teased. Sunny backed up and looked up at the sign.

"That arcade?" she asked.

"Yup," Mike said simply, "I come here to hang out every so often. C'mon!" Mike said dragging her in. As they entered they found dozens of kids playing games and winning prizes.

"Wow, there's a lot of kids here." Sunny said looking everywhere.

"Yeah this is how it is almost every weekend. " Mike told her. "C'mon this way," Mike said almost as excited as a little kid. Sunny followed him. Mike just happened to lead her to a DDR machine. "This is my favorite game!"

"Of course it is, you're great at dancing, I, on the other hand, suck at dancing." Sunny said.

"C'mon it'll be fun, don't think about the points, just have fun. It's just a game." Mike told her putting two coins in the machine and chose three songs. The music and as Sunny guessed Mike was dancing rings around her. As badly as Sunny was doing, she had a lot of fun, especially when Mike starting dancing on her side to try to help her out. At the end of the round Mike was out of breath. Sunny laughed,

"Well, for dancing for both of us you did pretty well." Sunny told him.

"You bet I did." Mike said smiling down at her.

"Before you pass out, let's go back to my house a chose a song." Sunny said. Mike nodded and left the mall with Sunny.

The two arrived at the Sunny's house in a matter of minutes. The Waverly Café was open so they could walk right in and up the stairs to Sunny's room. Her room wasn't huge, but it wasn't cramped either. Mike looked around and nodded,

"Nice place you've got." He said smiling.

"Thanks, it isn't much, but it's home." Sunny said sitting on her bed while Mike belly flopped onto the end. She turned back to Mike, "Do you have any suggestions for what song we should do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Mike asked her back.

"I asked you first!" Sunny complained.

"I really don't know! I'm not creative!" Mike said to her.

"I'm not falling for something like that. Wasn't it you I heard about who choreographed some mash up number earlier in glee club?" Sunny asked

"Maybe," Mike said mysteriously looking about the room.

"Just say the first thing that comes to mind." Sunny told him.

"Tomatoes" Mike said. Sunny was confused,

"Let me be more specific, the first SONG that comes to mind." Sunny told him unable to hold back her laugh.

"_Can't be Tamed_ by Miley Cyrus." Mike joked. Sunny paused,

"You're lucky I didn't slap you for even mentioning that name!" Sunny told him.

"You said the first song that came to mind." Mike told her

"Alright, this is going nowhere." Sunny reached over to where a small radio was.

"What're you doing?" Mike asked.

"If we can't come up with a song, maybe the radio can." Sunny turned the dial to turn on the radio. The two listened and flipped through channels going through all types of songs, but none of them seemed to be the right choice.

"When is the radio gonna come up with a song?" Mike asked as if in pain by all the music they'd listen to. He was right the music was getting old. Sunny flipped the dial once more and an older song came on, but it got both of their attention. Sunny nodded,

"I like it, you?" she asked

"I think we found out hit!" Mike said. Sunny turned off the radio.

"So: what now?" Sunny asked.

"Let's see, I think you can do costumes, I'll do the choreography, and we'll both work on making it a duet." Mike said. Sunny nodded; it seemed simple enough.

"Now that we have that planned out, what do we do now?" Sunny asked.

"Well, the song doesn't have to be ready until Friday so, I guess we can chill for now." Mike answered. "So I've met part of your family," he said trying to get to know her better.

"Yeah…I'm afraid you won't get to meet the other half of my family…" Sunny said sadly. Mike shot up realizing he had brought up something that was probably really personal. "You see, my mother and brother were on their way to get me from guitar practice and…there was a drunk driver." Mike started to see small tears form in Sunny's eyes.

"You don't have to go on. It was bad of me to bring it up." Mike said.

"No it's fine. I realized that I tried not to think about it, but I can't escape the feeling if they weren't coming for me they wouldn't have been hit." Sunny said burying her face in her hands. Mike started to panic. He made her cry. He frantically crawled over to where she was on the bed,

"Sunny, it's not your fault! Don't cry! Please don't cry! I uh…I…" Mike looked around her room nervously.

"I'm sorry; I really shouldn't be dumping this all the sudden." Sunny said looking up with her eyes red from crying,

"It's okay, I don't mind." Mike said quietly. Sunny started to calm down, but her tears weren't completely gone. Mike looked around again and spotted her computer. "I know what'll cheer you up." He went to her computer and went to YouTube. Suddenly a familiar beat came through her speakers. Sunny looked up and heard Beyonce's voice start to sing "Single Ladies." She saw Mike start dancing to it hitting the moves perfectly. Sunny suddenly couldn't contain her smile as Mike started waving his hand and moving his head side to side. When he saw her smile, Mike stopped and sat next to her smiling as well.

"Where did you learn that?" Sunny asked with a small smile

"During football; we used the dance to distract the other team and we won." Mike said. Sunny chuckled at this. The image of Puck, Matt, and Finn doing the Single Ladies was very funny as well as very scary. "Did that cheer you up?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, thanks." She said nodded. "You know…I'm pretty sure you're the first friend I've ever had." Sunny told him.

"What?" Mike asked a bit surprised.

"At my old schools I was almost silent so no one bothered to get to know me, but when I met you, you actually talked to me and., well, that made you my first friend." Sunny explained.

"Well, better me than anyone else." Mike said to lighten the mood. The two heard a light knock on the frame of the door. They both saw Sunny's dad,

"Hey kids having fun?" he asked

"Definitely." Mike answered.

"Well, do you two need anything? Snacks?" He asked

"No dad, we're fine." Sunny said

"Alright I'll bring you cookies." Her father said walking out.

"I swear everything I tell the man goes in one ear and out the other." Sunny said shaking her head. Mike chuckled at her.

"Well, here's how I think the dance should go." Mike started. Sunny knew this project was going to be fun.


	7. A great sunset with a dark night

Friday, the day of the duet competition. Sunny and Mike had been practicing long hours, while her father brought them snacks they claimed they didn't want, but ate anyway. Mike had choreographed the number and told Sunny she was doing fine, but she was not convinced that she could dance. Sunny had taken care of the costumes and everything seemed ready to go. Sunny had grown accustomed to glee and found everyone there to be great people. How could people not think they're cool? Anyway she, for the first time at school, walked through the door with a huge smile. She and Mike were becoming great friends sometimes even if they didn't have to rehearse he came over claiming to 'Want some of the great cookies her dad makes.' Sunny turned the corner of the hall and her smiles soon faded when she saw Karofsky shoving Kurt. Sunny may not have been defensive for her sake, but when someone bothered another who was nice to her, she wouldn't allow it,

"Hey, you!" she shouted. Kurt patted her shoulder,

"It's alright, Sunny he's just some ignoramus who can't keep his hands to himself." Kurt told her, he did not want Sunny to wind up like him.

"Hey," she shouted chasing after Karofsky, "I think you should apologize to Kurt."

"For what?" he asked towering over her

"For being insensitive! Look he may be different from you, but he has thoughts and feelings just like you the only difference if that he expresses his feeling through music and you do by bullying everyone smaller than you!" Sunny told him.

"You wanna be pounded into the ground, freshmeat?" he asked cracking his knuckles.

"I don't know, wanna give it a shot?" Sunny asked angrily

"Don't make me kill you!" Karofsky yelled

"You make empty threats, but even if you can hit and kick me as much as you want! You can do that to anybody, but you will never be able to beat who they are out of them! No one here is really afraid of you, you insensitive jerk. There is more to being a man than being able to hurt everybody!" Sunny told him. She walked away not taking one glance back to the jock. Sunny walked back to Kurt with a smile,

"Looks like someone was hiding their inner sass." Kurt told her linking arms.

"I just wanted to help a friend." Sunny told him.

Sunny walked down the hall towards the stairs, but someone clasped their hands over her eyes. She was at first panicked, but calmed when she heard a voice,

"Guess who." It ordered

"Other Asian?" she asked. He took his hands off her face and put them on his hips.

"Hey, you're the other Asian in this picture." Mike told her with a fake pout.

"Picky, picky, picky," Sunny said walking forward. Mike followed,

"So I heard from a little birdie that a little freshie stood up to the big Karofsky." Mike said impressed. Kurt had told him everything.

"It was nothing. He was being mean to Kurt and I wanted to help." Sunny told Mike modestly

"Well, I think it wa pretty big of you to do." Mike told her. The two smiled, but Sunny's smile was instantly replaced with an ice cold cherry slushy facial.

"Whoops, sorry flower child." Karofsky taunted. Since the situation was against Sunny herself, Sunny was no longer capable of defending herself, plus she was too shocked by the cold to react. Mike glared at Karofsky, he turned

"Hey, dumbbell, watch where you spill your drink or next time it'll be on you." Mike threatened. Karofsky turned,

"What'd you say Chang?" he asked

"You heard me, unless you need me to dumb down the words for you." Mike said angrily

"You're going down." Karofsky clenched his fists

"I wouldn't do that." Mike told him

"And why the hell not?" Karofsky asked him

"Because A) I'm gonna beat you down B) Even if I don't beat you my brother, a policeman, will, and C) You'll be expelled and you will never make it out of this shitty town." Mike said with a hiss in his tone. Karofsky launched a punch, but Mike took a single step to the right and Karofsky stumbled down a couple of stairs. "As I said, I wouldn't do that." Karofsky glared back up,

"You'll be sorry for this Chang." He threatened. Mike shook his head at the brute and turned back to Sunny, still covered in cherry corn syrup and ice.

"Gee, he really got you, didn't he?" he asked with a sigh. Sunny wiped the stinging liquid out of her eyes,

"I-it's okay, it's not that big a deal." She said shivering, "but it sure is cold now." Sunny said with chattering teeth

"Now you've got it all over your clothes." Mike told her

"I guess I'll have to throw this shirt out when I get home." She said with a small, nearly miniscule, smile.

"Do you have anything else to wear?" Mike asked her

"Just my costume for glee, but I don't want to wear it all day." Sunny said walking down the stairs. Mike followed her,

"Here, follow me." He said grabbing her arm. Mike led her to his locker and made her stand aside as he opened it.

"What are you doing?" Sunny asked. Mike took something out of his locker and flung it on top of the girl's head. "What is this?" Sunny asked taking whatever he threw off her head.

"My football jersey, it's clean, don't worry." Mike said with a chuckle.

"Mike, I couldn't take this, I'll get slushy all over it." Sunny told him trying to hand it back.

"You can and you will, plus it's red anyways." Mike told her, "Just where it over your shirt when you're done washing the slushy out of your hair."

"Thank you, Mike." Sunny said

"Go on to the bathroom, you look like a human popsicle." Mike said pushing her off. Sunny smiled back at the boy and went to wash her hair of the sweet drink that had been thrown at her. She was actually proud to be wearing number twenty-eight's jersey.

Later that day the duet competition went on as planned and all of the couples were really good. With every one going before them Sunny grew more nervous by the second. Mike kept prodding her with his arm to get her to calm down, but it didn't really help,

"Alright, very nice guys, next we have Mike and Sunny." Will said. Sunny was literally trembling at the thought of being on stage. Sunny was wearing a white nightgown with a white transparent layer over that with white ballet slippers. She had her hair down and Mike was wearing a loose white shirt with a black pants and socked feet.

"I don't know about this, Mike." Sunny said nervously.

"Don't worry, we rehearsed for hours." Mike said. The music started and Sunny had no choice, but to start singing. The two stood at opposite ends of the stage and walked slowly to each other,

_Sunny: I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place_

The two came together and danced in a form that resembled the waltz

_Both: It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go_

The two turned away from each other and to the opposite sides they were on at the start_  
_

_Mike: The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin dry *(safe) and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore_

The two have come together and start waltzing again as Mike spun Sunny in a circle_  
_

_Both: It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go_

Sunny: What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...

Both: It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

Mike: I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Sunny: Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth  
This is a moment Sunny dreaded most. She fell into splits, still holding Mike's hands and, as if she was light as a feather, he pulled her back up and waltzed again.

_Both: It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin me tight  
_

The two ended with Sunny cradled in Mike's arms. As the song dwindled the rest of the glee club started to applaud. Mike set Sunny down and smiled,

"Told you." He said

"I guess I owe you." Sunny whispered

"Your dad's cookies will suffice." Mike told her. Will walked up to the stage,

"Alright, great job, and I think I speak for everyone when I say we found out duet for our invitational." Will said smiling

"Thank you Mr. Schuester." Mike said. Sunny was frozen performing the same number in front of a full audience would be impossible for her. She was barely able to perform for the club,

"Sunny, are you alright, you look a bit paler than usual." Will asked concerned. The girl had frozen completely.

"I-I'm fine Mr. Schuester I'm just a little tired is all-" Sunny suddenly stopped as her vision went black and her legs gave out from under her. She expected to hit the ground, but she was stopped by someone else's arms. The other members ran to where the girl was. All Sunny could hear was someone calling her name in a panic, but who was it.

**(Spoiler for "Never Been Kissed") **

**AN: Just a reminder, this is kind of AUish so it doesn't really have anything to do with the plot of the show so Karofsky is still a jerk and what not. **_  
_


End file.
